


Vain Fangs and Biased Blood

by hopeisananchor



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisananchor/pseuds/hopeisananchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where The Lizzie Bennet Diaries takes place in the 23rd century where vampires, werewolves, and the like are commonplace. Elizabeth Bennet is finishing up demon hunting school and has started video blogging as part of her final project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Bing Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatSporkWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/gifts).



> So. Bethany tweeted a picture of the book "Mr. Darcy, Vampyre" and requested someone write an AU fic of LBD based around that idea. And this is what happened. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I will probably have relatively short chapters. (Was thinking of doing one chapter per episode of LBD? Idk.) Anyway, hope you like it! Not trying to be very serious, just writing for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's younger sister, Lydia, has some exciting news about the apartment in the upper deck that has been vacant for years.

Elizabeth Bennet wasn’t a typical 23rd century girl. She didn’t spend her hours shopping the Net, attending e-parties, or dosing on the latest emo-patch. The closest she came to using any type of technology was when she filmed her video diaries… and when she hunted. Elizabeth was finishing up her last year of academy and would be graduating with a certification in demon hunting. Most of her days consisted of studying hunting techniques, researching demon weaknesses, and practicing combat. 

She had started her video diaries as part of her final project for school. The videos documented her research and successful missions. And they were also a way to relieve the burden of being a hunter. She was able to express herself, and talk through the things that bothered her. While the world had become more accepting of the vampires and the ghosts and the werewolves, Elizabeth kept her guard up. Because one bad apple among the human race was hardly a threat, but if it was a vampire? There was so much more danger. She still wasn’t fully trusting.

Elizabeth was in the middle of one of her video blogs when her younger sister, Lydia, burst through the bedroom door. “Lizz! LIZZ! Oh-em-gee, so, you know that huge ass apartment on the upper deck that’s been empty for, like, i-dee-kay, three years? Well, it SOLD and you will NOT believe who moved in!”

“Lydia, I’m trying to do a video, I don’t care-”

“THAT TOTALLY HOT DOCTOR BING LEE!”

“Who?”

“Doctor Bing Lee!” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Don’t you remember? He totes saved my ass when I was at that party and that loser Bryant tried to sneak an emo-drowse pill into my drink.”

Elizabeth had no recollection of this event, so she just nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

“Anyway, Moms is totally all psyched about it because, guess WHAT?!”

“What?” Elizabeth began taking her camera down.

“HE’S SINGLE!” 

“Yeah, so?”

Lydia gaped at her sister. “Hello! Hot young rich doctor who is single and A-VAIL-A-BLE!”

“I don’t really care, okay, Lydia? I need to get some research done. Can you go tell your friends or something?” Elizabeth starting packing her cam into its bag. Lydia watched her for a second. _She’s never interested in what I have to say,_ she thought, _I’m just the loser little sister. Whatever._

“Fine,” she said and left.

Once Lydia was gone, Elizabeth phoned Charlotte, her best friend and hunting counterpart. Charlotte was also finishing up academy, but was studying demon psychiatry. She left the active hunting to Lizz. “Hey, Lizz. What’s up?”

“I just finished another video. I’m sending it to you now, can you upload it for me?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Lizz could see Charlotte typing away on her comp. “Did you hear about the upper deck?”

“No.”

“Some doctor moved in. I wonder if he’s a human or demon doc?”

“Oh, wait. Actually, Lydia just told me about that. Doctor Bing-something? Apparently super rich? My guess would be demon doc. They make more money.” 

Charlotte thought for a moment. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Wow. This could be great.”

Elizabeth stopped and looked up at the screen. “Not you, too, Char! Lydia was just in here screaming about how single and hot he is-”

Charlotte started laughing. “Lizz, you know me better than that. No. I meant he could provide some insight to my research.”

“Right, right. God, sorry. I’ve been on a brain overload today.”

“You should really take a break,” Charlotte looked up from her comp. “Want to go to Carter’s tonight? You, out of anyone, deserve it.”

Elizabeth thought for a second. The offer sounded really tempting, but she had so much research to do… 

“Maybe for an hour?”

Charlotte smiled. “Sounds perfect. I’ll meet you in the parking deck at 8?”

“Yep.”

“See you then!”

Elizabeth closed down the phone app.


	2. Carter's and Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Lizz go out for drinks at Carter's and discuss Lizz's video project. A few days later, Lizz's older sister, Jane, makes an appearance on one of Lizz's video blogs.

Carter’s was surprisingly busy for a Monday night. Elizabeth and Charlotte were lucky to find a spot at the bar. To Lizz’s dismay, however, she found herself seated next to a poltergeist who was repeatingly knocking over his empty beer bottle. 

“God, I hate poltergeists when they’re drunk.” Lizz ordered her drink and turned away from the bar to see the stage. It was karaoke night and a couple of werewolves were howling to Don’t Stop Believing. 

Charlotte reached into her bag and handed the poltergeist a pill. “Here, it’s a stabilizer. Take it and go lay down on one of those couches for a few minutes.” The poltergeist gazed at her, confused. “It’s okay,” she said. “I’m one of the graduate students in the psychiatry department at the academy. I’m allowed to give out these pills. I doubt you have insurance, yeah?”

He blinked, nodded, and mumbled something that sounded like thanks before taking the pill and following Charlotte’s instructions. Lizz rolled her eyes. “Really, Char?”

Charlotte sighed. “Yes, really, Lizz. Do we have to discuss this again, now? Because I thought we were clear on this issue.”

“Fine, fine. Whatever.” Lizz and Charlotte agreed on a multitude of things, they were best friends after all, but there were certain issues they butted heads on time and time again. Charlotte knew she’d never get through to Lizz, so she tried not to argue with her. It had been the same way even when they were kids.

Charlotte and Elizabeth had been attached at the hip since birth. Their pregnant mothers had met in one of the “How to Spot a Safe Demon” classes back when the once “mythical creatures” had finally gained equality and could come out into the light. It was at one of their classes that Mrs. Bennet’s water broke and Charlotte’s mom took her to the hospital. Soon after arriving, Charlotte’s mother went into labor, and the girls were born on the same day. They’d been together ever since.

“Okay, so I was thinking,” began Charlotte, “about your videos. They’re really insightful and I think other hunters, and maybe even just the general public, could benefit from your research and thoughts. I was thinking we could upload them publicly, to the Tube. With some editing, of course.”

Lizz thought for a second. “You really think people would watch me babble about the seven different ways to kill a vampire and how only one of them really works? Or listen to me complain about the ridiculous amount of wealth that runs in the clans?”

“Lizz,” Charlotte took their drinks from the bartender and handed Lizz her glass, “what you discuss is really interesting. And you don’t only talk about the boring hunter ideologies, no offense, but you make people question our current social constructs. Plus, your personal hunting stories are hilarious.”

Lizz laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. Remember the time that shapeshifter turned into my mom? Like that was going to stop me from arresting him.”

“See? People would love to hear your stories!” Charlotte turned toward Lizz. “So what do you think? Should we publish them?”

“I guess. Why not?” Lizz shrugged. “But you’ll have to do the editing, I don’t have time to do that.”

Charlotte was grinning. “Really?”

“Really.” Lizz smiled back. She raised her glass. “Here’s to the world finally meeting Elizabeth Bennet and her wacky, crazy weird adventures.”

“Cheers!” The girls howled, as was customary, and chugged the rest of their drinks.

\----------

It was Wednesday night and Elizabeth was filming another video. She decided to make an introduction of sorts, since this would be the first one published. She was just finishing up talking about herself when her older sister, Jane, knocked on the door. 

“Come in!”

“Hey, Lizz, I was just bringing you… oh,” she stopped. “I’m sorry, were you filming another video blog? I’ll come back later.”

“No, no, no! Sit.” Lizz grabbed another chair and forced Jane to sit. “I mean, yes, I am filming. But you can stay. This is actually perfect. I should definitely introduce you to my audience.”

“Audience?” Jane eyed the camera.

“Yeah! Charlotte and I decided to publish my videos on the Tube. We think it could be helpful to people. And my stories are pretty entertaining.”

“Oh, that’s nice, Lizz.” She smiled and then looked down at what she was holding in her lap. “I was just bringing you your gun sling. I made some adjustments to it and fixed the hole on the strap. And, also,” she pulled out the gun, “I tweaked the scope a bit. It should be calibrated accurately now.”

“Jane: practically perfect in every way.” Lizz laughed into the camera. 

Jane shifted nervously. “Lizz, I am not.”

“Of course you are!” She bumped her should playfully. “What would I ever do without you and your knowledge of weapon technology?”

Jane laughed. “It’s an art form, Lizz. You make it sound so practical.”

“Speaking of weaponry, how was work today? You seem tired.”

“Oh, yeah. It was definitely a long day. I had the max amount of caffeine patches allowed. But it was worth it. The experience is really great.” She smiled, and then yawned. “I am exhausted, though, so I should probably head to bed. I'm working full hours again tomorrow. Good luck with the video.” She turned to the camera. “It was… um, nice meeting you all?”

Lizz laughed. “Thanks, Jane. Go get your beauty rest.”

Jane got up and paused at the doorway. “Let me know if those adjustments work.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Lizz saluted. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Lizzie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most exciting thing about this chapter for me is Jane's occupation. It was so fun to change that up. I love badass Jane. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennets sit down to Friday night dinner.

Lizz and her sisters were sitting at the dining room table for the routine Friday night dinner when another routine thing in the Bennet household started happening: their mother was expressing her fury at their father. Loudly.

“This Bing Lee is a DOCTOR. And he bought the apartment in the UPPER DECK. Do you understand what this means?”

“What does it mean, dear?” Mr. Bennet didn’t even look up from his plate of watery mashed potatoes and protein supplement disguised as roast beef. 

“One of girls could be MARRIED to him. Lead a better life. Jane wouldn’t have to work 60 hours a week. Her beauty shouldn’t be locked up all day. You know Elizabeth won’t be making much money, and who is going to hire her? They hardly ever let women on the demon police force.” Lizz rolled her eyes, which her father noticed. He winked at her.

“Honey,” he began, “the girls will be perfectly fine on their own.” He paused. “And you should know that I met him yesterday. Nice man.” He stood, grabbed some of the empty dishes from the table, and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Bennet watched him in shock. Lizz laughed.

“I cannot believe I married that man!” Mrs. Bennet threw her napkin to the ground and followed her husband into the kitchen to yell at him more. 

Lydia, oblivious to the entire interaction, looked up from her comm. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” Lizz responded. Lydia shrugged and retreated to the living room. 

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet reentered the room, still fighting. “Do you WANT to give me a heart attack? I swear, one of these days-”

“Dear,” Mr. Bennet grabbed his wife’s shoulders. “Our girls will be fine and they will live happy lives whether or not they marry Dr. Bing Lee.”

“How can you be so _sure_?” Elizabeth’s mother was nearly in tears. In moments like these, Lizz could see past the crazy and understand the love her mother had for her three daughters.

“Because we raised them well.” He hugged her, kissed her head, and left to go into his study. Jane smiled and got up to hug her mother as well.

“Momma,” she said, “we’re fine. I promise.”

Mrs. Bennet began crying then. “When you girls have daughters of your own, maybe you’ll finally understand my worry.”

Lizz rose from her chair and patted her mother on the back. “By the time we have daughters, the world will be a different place.”

Mrs. Bennet’s tears stopped. She stepped out of Jane’s embrace and turned to face Lizz. “That’s what I thought, too.” And she began clearing the dining room table.

Lizz was about to respond when Lydia burst into the room, holding her comm in the air. “You GUYS, oh-em-gee. You will NOT believe this news!” She squealed and did a twirl, pretending to dance with the comm. “This Bing-whoever is going to be at cousin Ellen’s WEDDING! Apparently he’s a friend of that weirdo she’s marrying? I-dee-kay, but HOW EXCITING IS THIS?! I wonder how hot he is…” A dreamy look washed over her face before it quickly vanished and she danced her way back into the living room, humming the Wedding March.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, laughed, and bumped her hips against her daughters’. “One of you will be married yet! Mark my words,” she yelled as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Oh, moms.” Jane laughed. 

Lizz rolled her eyes and pretended to gag. “I’ll be a vampire before I ever get _married_.”

“Watch your words, Lizzie,” Jane said. “They might come back to BITE you!”

Lizz shook her head, smiling, and retreated to her room.


	4. Sister Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has some news.

“Wow.”

Lizz and Char were in Mr. Bennet’s study, working on their respective midterm papers. Lizz looked up at the sound of Charlotte’s voice. “Wow, what?”

“Come here.” Charlotte was gaping at her comp screen. 

“What is it?”

“Just come over here and look!”

With a sigh, Lizz set her own comp on the coffee table and walked over to Charlotte. “ _What?_ ”

“Your last video, the one with Jane? It’s got 10,000 hits! And there’s more than 500 comments. A majority of them are about Jane but -“

Lizz grabbed the comp screen and looked at it closer. “10,000 hits?” She did some scrolling, refreshed the page, and even zoomed in on the number. “Oh my god. Char. How?!”

Charlotte laughed. “I have _no_ idea! I guess people really like watching you? Maybe it was your impersonation of that southern vampire.” 

Lizz started reading some comments. “Oh, gross, never mind. Here, take it back.” She handed the comp back to Charlotte, who laughed.

“You didn’t even get to some of the good ones!”

“I don’t need to. I saw enough.”

Charlotte smirked, knowing full well Elizabeth was just going to get on her own comp to begin analyzing the comments. “Okay, then.”

Lizz was muttering about lack of demon education when Lydia burst through the room. “Hey Char, hey Liza.”

Without looking up, Lizz mumbled, “how many times have I asked you not to call me that?”

“Not enough.” Lydia plopped down on the couch beside her. “Can you help me with something?”

“No.”

“OH MY GOD, you don’t even know what it is yet!”

“I don’t need to know,” Lizz responded, eyes still glued to her comp screen. Lydia crossed her arms and sighed dramatically.

“Fine, then I’m not going to tell you what I know. Which is something YOU don’t know.” She poked Lizz in the arm, stood up, and skipped to the door. 

“Wait,” Lizz finally looked up. “What do you know?”

“Are you gonna help me?” Lydia put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

“God, fine, I’ll help you. Now what do you know?”

Lydia smiled and returned to the couch. “So remember how moms was freaking out because she heard from Marie who heard from Ben who heard from his cousin that Doctor Bing Lee had gone back to sector 7 to fetch some vamp and wolf gals and how that meant none of us would be able to marry him?”

Lizz rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“Welllll,” Lydia smiled. “He only brought back his sister! JUST HIS SISTER!”

“Wait, how do you know this?”

“Oh, um, well. Moms paid me 10 e-monies to take the elevator up to the upper deck and scope out the place-“

“You took the ELEVATOR? Lydia, do you know-“

“Oh em gee, Liza, will you chill? I’m alives, obviously. And you haven’t even heard the BEST news!”

“He’s already married?”

“HE BROUGHT BACK ANOTHER MAN! Super pale, though. Like, dude needs some tan.”

“Wait, so you saw the mysterious Doctor Bing Lee?”

“Well… the back of his head. He’s like a ghost! Can’t get a good glimpse. I did hear him call the new hunk Darcy.” Lydia shrugs. “That’s all I got, though.”

“Darcy?” Lizz snorted. “What kind of name is _Darcy_?”

“Isn’t that the name of the romantic counterpart in that movie from the 2000’s you like so much,” Charlotte chimed in.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right… I do love that movie.” 

“I don’t know how you can watch those movies,” Lydia sneered. “They’re so _old_. And you have to watch them on the screen. Gross. So, anyway. Can you come help me?” She smiled and nudged her sister.

“Yeah, yeah. What do you need help with?”

“There’s this really weird-o werewolf in one of my classes at comm college who won’t quit bothering me and I want you to teach me that trick with your silver ring”

Lizz looked at her baby sister, surprised. “Sure, okay.”

She squealed. “THANKS SIS!”

Lizz was still staring at Lydia in disbelief as Lydia hugged her, jumped up, and headed out the door. “Come find me whenever you’re done with your stupid homework,” she yelled back as she ran down the hall to her room.

Elizabeth sat back and stared at the wall for a moment before returning her attention to her comp, completely unaware of the many other surprising events that were about to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry. It's been a really long time since my last update. Real life and stuff, ew. One of my "resolutions" this year is to write more, so we'll see how that goes. I really want to finish this for Bethany (even if it's completely horrible.) Hoping I can commit to at least a couple chapters a week! We'll see :) thanks for reading!


End file.
